The present invention relates to a composition and method for cleaning the gums. Denture wearers should remove their dentures periodically, preferably twice daily, and brush their gums with a cleansing composition using a brush having soft bristles. A gel composition for such use is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,929 (the "'929 patent"), the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The composition of the present invention provides formulations that are superior in appearance and "feel" to that of the gel of the '929 patent.